disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Hubert
King Hubert is one of the supporting protagonists of Disney's 1959 feature film Sleeping Beauty. He is voiced by Bill Thompson in his debut, and is later voiced by Jeff Bennett when he appears in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. Background King Hubert seems to be a fairly jolly character. He has one son, Prince Phillip. He is shown to be good friends with Aurora's father King Stefan. At one point, he becomes angry by a perceived slight against his son, leading to him and Stefan attempting a fight using fish. However, he comes to see the ridiculousness of the scene, and quickly makes up with his friend. Appearances Sleeping Beauty King Hubert first appears at Aurora's christening along with his young son, Phillip. He is revealed to be a long time friend of Stefan, as well as the king of a neighboring kingdom. He and Stefan decide to betroth their children, Aurora and Phillip, in the hopes that they will marry and unite their two kingdoms. 16 years later, he is seen at Stefan's castle, awaiting Aurora's return. He becomes discomfored when Phillip reveals that he has fallen in love with a peasant girl, and intends to marry her. However, neither know that the peasant girl, is actually Aurora, who has been in hiding due to the threat of Maleficent's curse. Hubert attempts to tell Stefan of his son's plan, but falls into an enchanted sleep courtesy of Flora, Fauna and Merryweather, who have decided to make everyone sleep until Aurora awakens. However, Hubert's words as he falls asleep help Flora to realize that Phillip was the young man that Aurora had met earlier and fallen in love with in the woods. As a result, the fairies return to the cottage to find that Phillip has been imprisoned by Maleficent, to prevent him from breaking the curse. Once the curse is broken, Hubert awakens, and attempts to tell Stefan of Phillip's intentions. However, he doesn't finish as Phillip decends down the staircase arm in arm with Aurora. He is confused by the scene, but appears to be happy regardless. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams Hubert is one of the characters from Sleeping Beauty that return in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams. He attends a Royal Conference along with Phillip, Stefan and Queen Leah, in which Hubert is due to give a speech. However, Hubert realizes he has forgotten his speech at Stefan's castle only when he is already at the Royal Conference. Hubert tries to find it everywhere until the fairies arrive and deliver him his speech. Hubert is next seen at the end of the film, attending a meal organized by Aurora. Gallery Image 1096.jpg|King Hubert in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams sleepingbeauty_0022.jpg|King Hubert and King Stefan enchantedtales_314.jpg|King Hubert and King Stefan in Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams sleepingbeauty_0677.jpg|King Hulbert and Prince Phillip may271.gif|King Hubert /trivia King Hubert has a strong resemblance to The king from Cinderella Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Fathers Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Males Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Humans Category:Kings Category:Heroes Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon